


Нам, младшим, не придется...

by jetta_e_rus



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen, Time Period: Time of Isolation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  We That Are Young by a_t_rain</p><p>Пьер "Кровавый" Форратьер и его внуки. И еще немного Шекспира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нам, младшим, не придется...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We That Are Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893627) by [a_t_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_t_rain/pseuds/a_t_rain). 



Нам, младшим, не придется, может быть,  
Ни столько видеть, — ни так долго жить.  
(Шекспир, "Король Лир")

* 

Петру эта пьеса понравилась вовсе не так сильно, как "Генрих IV", часть первая. Та была классной: куча действия, и дедушка играл веселую мистрис Куикли, а бабушка — Фальстафа. (Деду всегда нравилось переодеваться в платье бабушки и играть женские роли: он же был графом Форратьером, а Форратьеры есть Форратьеры — но никто не смел и пикнуть, потому что прозвище дедушки было Пьер Кровавый, и он был ужасен). Кузен Петра, Пьер-младший, изображал Хотспера, сам Петр — принца Хэла, и они разыгрывали битву у Шрусбери в большом зале особняка Форратьеров. Доно, в роли Дугласа, бросил бабушке вызов со своим, как он воображал, настоящим шотландским акцентом, и Фальстаф упал, притворившись мертвым.

"Король Лир" был совсем не таким веселым. Там был один кусочек, где дедушке пришлось заколоть кое-кого кинжалом, и еще в самом конце Пьер и Доно дрались посреди битвы на поединке и убивали друг друга, а вот Петру в этой сцене мало что досталось: он играл герцога Альбанского. А конец пьесы был и вовсе неправильным. Как раз тогда, когда ты посчитал, что все обернется к лучшему — когда дедушка в роли Реганы красиво умер от яда, а потом еще раз вышел в роли Гонерильи и на этот раз закололся, и как раз когда Эдгар уже выиграл сражение со своим злобным братом, а тот раскаялся и попытался все исправить — и вот тогда все полетело к чертям. Ну что это за финал?

— Кто в пьесе самый благородный? — спросил дедушка после того, как они дочитали все до конца. Сперва он обратился к Пьеру, ведь в один прекрасный день тот станет графом Форратьером, значит, ему и первым отвечать. Петр этим был только доволен. Дед задавал сложные вопросы.

— Корделия, — ответил Пьер. — Она говорит правду, неважно, как дорого ей это обойдется.

— Но она умерла, — возразил Доно. — Я думаю, самые благородные — Эдгар и Альбанский, потому что в конце они остаются в живых и будут править королевством.

— А при чем тут честь? — с пренебрежением парировал Пьер. — Эдгар все время лгал, а Альбанский не решался перечить жене почти до самого конца пьесы. я не думаю, что кого-то из них можно назвать благородным.

— А я думаю, — заявил Доно. — То, что Корделия говорила правду, не принесло никому ничего хорошего. И Шекспир не сделал бы королем неблагородного человека, так что вот.

Доно отвлекся на складываемую им из деревянных кубиков причудливую покосившуюся башенку (которая должна была уже давным-давно упасть, но каким-то образом держалась), оставив на строгий дедушкин допрос своего брата и кузена. Доно не должен был стать графом, разве что с Пьером что-нибудь случится, поэтому дедушка часто оставлял его в покое.

— Я еще не слышал твоего ответа, Петр. Кого считаешь самым благородным ты?

— Слугу Корнуолла, — ответил Петр.

— Интересный ответ. И почему?

— Потому что он сделал правильную вещь, от которой совсем ничего не выигрывал. И потому что он не был человеком знатным, так что никто этого от него не ждал.

Дедушка уставился на него своим пронзительным взглядом, от которого Петру всегда хотелось убежать прочь.

— Так ты считаешь, что для слуги благородно заколоть своего хозяина в спину, так?

Петр сглотнул:

— Может быть. Чтобы уберечь хозяина от куда худшего поступка.

Дед фыркнул и заметил:

— Напомни мне никогда не нанимать тебя в слуги.

Но поскольку он не продолжил задавать вопросы, значит, Петр дал не такой уж скверный ответ.

— Итак, — заметила бабушка, — чему мы выучились из этой пьесы?

— Что надо быть добрым с родителями? — предположил Пьер.

Но это не работает, подумал Петр: Корделия была добра с отцом, но в конце пьесы она оказалась так же мертва, как и остальные. Он был уверен, что сможет ответить лучше.

— Что никогда не надо делить свое королевство. И это нормально, заводить иностранных союзников, но не стоит рассчитывать, что они выиграют битву за тебя.

— Что никому нет дела до дураков? — предположил Доно из своего угла.

— Нет. — ответила бабушка. — Мы выучили, что если ты сам вскормил чудовищ, ты сам и должен их уничтожить. А жалость делает только хуже, в конце концов.

— Вы все неправы, — сказал дедушка. — Из этой пьесы мы выяснили, что старость — это мерзость. Сидишь, ждешь смерти и при этом знаешь, что твои наследнички только и ждут, когда ты отдашь концы. На хер. — И поскольку это выражение было у деда обычным синонимом "доброй ночи", никто не удивился, когда он встал и пошел в спальню, не прибавив больше ни слова.

 

* * *

— Но как ты сможешь узнать, что вскормил чудовище? — спросил Пьер, когда трое мальчишек остались в своей спальне одни. — Я хочу сказать, в пьесе ведь нигде не говорится, что Гонерилья и Регана были мутантками. Наверняка они выглядели как нормальные люди. А Эдмунд был даже симпатичный.

Пьер казался по-настоящему встревоженным, и Петр не понимал, отчего. Поэтому он постарался рассмешить своего старшего кузена и повторил, как можно лучше подражая голосу бабушки:

— "Так что мы выучили из этой пьесы?"

Пьер фыркнул и ответил честно:

— Что если тебя все равно выгнали под дождь, можешь уже поднапрячься и раздеться догола.

— И почаще тогда ругайся, обзывай людей "шлюхиными детьми" и "дворняжкиными отродьями", — предложил Петр голосом деда.

— А когда ничего не поможет, притворись, что спятил, — прибавил Доно и показал, как именно: надел панталоны на голову и начал вопить и бегать кругами. Он делал это так долго. что Петр даже подумал, а не спятил ли тот на самом деле, но Пьер только пожал плечами и заметил, что Доно всегда такой.

И все же Доно не лег в постель, даже когда двое старших мальчиков задули свечи. Он облокотился на изголовье кровати, просунул голову между занавесками и уставился в окно. Пьер терпел, но не удержался и все же спросил его, на что он смотрит.

— Там огоньки в небе.

— Это звезды, Доно, — усмехнулся Петр.

— Нет, эти движутся. Может это корабли колонистов?

— Не будь идиотом, Доно, — отрезал Пьер. — Колонисты были сотни лет назад. Иди уже спать.


End file.
